


All My Lovin'

by Ochatoame



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochatoame/pseuds/Ochatoame
Summary: Clementine has been feeling sullen as of late. Louis vows to do whatever it takes to make her smile again.





	All My Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xValkyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xValkyx/gifts).



> Genre: Fluff, Romance.  
> Pairings: Louis & Clementine.  
> Characters: Louis, Clementine.  
> Warnings: ABSOLUTE FLUFF.

As Clementine walked into the room where they'd met all those months ago, Louis immediately stood to attention and began singing, _"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,"_ he began, a grin gracing his lips, strutting himself over to her and taking her hands in his.

Clementine opened her mouth to speak but nothing came, so she gaped at him, taken aback, golden eyes widened as he continued, _"Tomorrow I'll miss ya, remember I'll always be true."_ He twirled her around, _"And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day,"_ A laugh escaped him as he picked her up and spun her around, before dropping her gently to the floor, _"and I'll send all my lovin'... to you."_ He bowed to her momentarily and raising her hand to kiss the back of it, grinning against her skin.

Clementine couldn't help the giggles that escaped her as her hands reached to his shoulders when his hands wrapped around her waist and stayed there the whole time. Oh, that Louis could be so _ridiculous_ sometimes! But there was no more time to think because he was guiding her to the rhythm he set, _"I'll pretend that I'm kissin' the lips I've been missin' and hope that my dreams will come true,"_ he continued to sing in that lovely voice of his as he pulled her close, _"And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day and I'll send all my lovin' to you. All my lovin, darlin', I'll be true."_

Her laughter could be heard all across the corridors as she attempted to hold back her snorts and giggles. Louis chuckled softly with her as he began pressing sweet cinnamon kisses to her forehead, then her cheeks and then to her plump lips. "Louis, what's going on with you today?" she teased in between giggles, trying to pull away but he refused to abandon his quest to keep her smile. Giving up, she buried her face into his chest, inhaling his scent of apples and cinnamon, trying to conceal her flushed cheeks.

"You've been too grim lately, gotta light up the atmosphere, ya know?" Louis replied with an easy smile, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Mission accomplished."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is really, really short but Louis being a dork and trying to cheer Clementine up whenever she's feeling sad is such a Big Mood. SOMEONE CALL 911 THIS IS TOO FLUFFY I WANNA CRY. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it!!


End file.
